another Percy Jackson story?
by dannyisawesome
Summary: there is a girl named Daniel, but she's more like a guy. she lives in a 'house full of freaks'. everyone has a weird ability. one day percy comes and tells them that they are leaving the House and going to Camp Half-Blood. Daniel has always kept to the shadows and her/his art, how will she react to being a demi-god? read to find out more. im really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson & the Olympians crossover.

Chapter one: I'm a demi-god?

I live in a house full of freaks. Oops I mean a house full of '_children with special abilities'._

I mean come on! Drake–who by the way is 12-he, can shrink his size. Lena-she's 10-can manipulate your feelings. Jenna is 9 and _she floats. _Max-she's 15- her limbs fall off!

And me? I can change my age and gender. I'm 19 yrs. Old, and I have two personalities. Danny and Daniel. And no, I wasn't born a guy, but I don't really being a girl. So I'm always Daniel, I've been him so long that no one even remembers who Danny is.

One day as I was watching everyone from the shadows-I like the dark-this guy with amazingly blue eyes came. As he was walking passed me, I walked towards him; causing him to jump about a foot in the air.

"W-where did you come from?"

I pointed to the shadows, "Uh, the shadows. Duh."

He looked bewildered. "Uh, my name is Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

"Daniel. What are you doing here, you some sort of freak of freak too?"

He was shocked at my words.

"None of you are freaks. I'm here to bring you all to Camp Half-Blood."

"They will never let us out of here. The world is too dangerous for us freaks-"

We walked to 'mother's' office and Percy told her about this 'camp' of his and how we'll all be safe there. I almost blew a fuse when mother said:

"Have them all pack, Daniel you're going to drive them all them, then you're staying to keep an eye on the children."

"What?! Mother you can't be serious, _every time I wanted to go outside __**you **__told me that it was dangerous. But some __**boy **__comes here and you say yes!?"_

I stormed out of the room, to mine and packed anyway. No matter how mad I was, I still wanted to go outside. I packed some of my Danny clothes and all of my art things then went out to my Mustang and waited.

Percy came out and started to explain how none of us are freaks, how we are childern of the gods.

"You're telling me I'm a demi-god? Hahaha! Then I'd be a child of hades!"

By then the rest of the kids came out, but they all dropped their stuff and stared at me. Percy was too.

"What is it?"

Percy was mumbling but I heard some of it.

"_Amazing I thought that Nico was the only one."_

"Only one what?"

Max pointed to my head. I looked up and saw the symbol for hades hovering above me.

"Gods...

* * *

i Snapped out of it and threw everyone's bags in the trunk. "in the car we're leaving. Percy up front with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson & the Olympians crossover.

Chapter two: swords. I like the sound of that.

Since we lived near New York, it was only a few hours until we reached the Camp. Lena asked me to carry her so I complied did, and had Drake carry her bags.

"Come with me will put your bags in the Hermes Cabin. Then we'll go to the big house and talk to Chiron."

When we got to the Hermes cabin, the two twins come out and asked.

"Determined or undetermined?"

"Undetermined. We'll be back; I have to take them to Chiron."

With me still carrying Lena, Max jumped on my back; making me carry her too.

"Come on! Who else wants me to carry them?"

Drake shrank down and jumped on my head.

"Me! I do, I do!"

"Somehow I knew it be you Drake. Can we go now Percy?"

He looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Yeah let's go."

Thankfully no one looked twice, maybe because I was glaring

At anyone who dared to laugh.

I looked around all liked what I saw; there were a lot of trees, meaning a lot of shadows. And they were using Swords!

I saw a man that was half horse walking towards us.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron."

"My name is Daniel, the two girls hanging on me are Max and Lena and the guy on my head is Drake, and the one next to me is Jenna."

They all got off me and Drake went back to his real size. Startling everyone around us.

"Oh yeah, Drake shrinks, Jenna floats, Lena can mess with your emotions, Max's limbs fall off, and I can change my age and gender." I became my real age and gender, just to freak some people out.

Percy was stunned, until some girl hit him upside the head.

"Ow, Anna Bell that hurts."

"My name is Annabeth, Seaweed brain."

I was laughing so hard my hood fell off, revealing my blood-red hair. (Remember I was a girl so I had my natural hair color, not the dyed black hair I have when I'm Daniel.)

"Shit!" I pulled my hood back on. But it was too late.

i became Daniel again and ran towards the shadows.

'dammit dammit, they saw my hair. i forgot that my hair isnt really black.'

i found a dark place and stayed there until it was dark. i walked back to camp and saw a guy with dark eyes.

"hey, i'm Nico. Percy told me that your a child of Hades."

"Yeah so?"

"it means I'm your half-brother."

"thats cool."

'come on, i'll take you to our Cabin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Whoa! That Was Awesome!

Nico took me this cabin that looked completely awesome. It looked so cool that I can't describe it. (A/n: well to be fair you haven't been to many places.)

"We have training tomorrow to rest up."

"Sure."

I became Danny as I fell asleep. I awoke to Nico telling me to wake up.

"Alright, alright. I'm up."

I go to my bag and pull on my black jeans, with my white shirt that had black wings on the back. (A/n; like a type of graphic tees.)

Then I put my hair in a high ponytail.

'Wait a ponytail?'

I looked in the mirror and shrugged.

'Eh, I'll be a girl today.'

I got over my hair, I don't really care I was just taken by surprise.

"Nico, when do I get a weapon?"

"We can get you one now, you want."

"Hell yeah!"

i walked towards him and take his hand. taking him by surprise

"What? shocked that im actually a girl. silly boy."

he shook his head and lead me to the weapons. i went crazy seeing all the swords and knives and bows.

"You can look around the weapons will choose you."

"Cool."

i walk around until i saw a sword and a bow and arrows that i felt they were calling to me. once i touched the sword, it transfromed into a neckalace that had wimgs. the bow and quiver of arrows transformed into a choker.

" that was awesome. Nico, does that always happen?"

"not that way. eveyone usually gets one weapon."

as we were leaving, i saw a spear and another sword that were calling to me also. i became Daniel once i took the spear into my hands. it became a bracelet, and the other sword became an earring. (A/n: like the type ofearing guys usually wear.) i was in awe, until Nico pokedme in my side.

"Dont do that."

"what, this?"

he poked me five more times then i chased him around camp.

"NICO DI ANGELO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"PERCY! HELP ME! SHE HAS FOUR WEAPONS!"

I was about to reach him, when i was tackled by percy. i almost pulled out my sword on him. Almost, but i realized that i was a girl at the moment and that he was on top of me.

"P-p-percy, um your on top of me."

His eys bore into mine as i started to blush.

"C-can you get off of me?"

"Shit, sorry. yeah here let me help you up."

He took my hand, and pulled me up. i saw Nico hidding behind Annabeth.

"Nico! I'm still pissed at you."

"What did he do?"

"Oh, um i dont like being touched, and he kept poking me."announced

if you could see percy's face you'd laugh, me? i really wanted to punch him in the stomach. just as i was about to, when Chiron announced;

"Capture the Flag today. it will begin in five minutes."

"Sounds fun."

Nico came back behind Annabeth.

"It is and the Hermes, Athena, Poseidon and Hades cabins are against Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Helios cabins."

"exciting, i cant wait."

* * *

i just now realized i never put a disclaimer. i feel really stupid.

i dont own any of the characters of the Percy Jackson books. But! i do own Daniel and her friends from the House.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a heads up, this chapter will be short, i hate leaving things short but i am having a hard time thinking today. the next one i promise it will be longer.

Daniel: Dannyisawesome doesnt own anything but me!

* * *

Chapter four: Game On!

"Is Everyone Ready For Capture the Flag?"

After the cheers, Chiron then signaled for the game to begin. "Danny, you Seaweed brain and Nico are guarding the flag."

"Kay, Annabeth!"

I ran to one of the many trees, and climbed it almost all the way to the top. Then I got my bow and arrows- my arrows stun you unless you're not a camper-and then I waited.

"Danny, do you see anything?"

I looked towards Nico, and I saw four campers from the red team. I quickly shot the arrows and them. "Yeah, I did. Your welcome, Brother."

He was about to retort when a loud noise went off.

* * *

see? i'll try to think of some thing.


End file.
